Harry Potter et le Survivant
by DiagonAlleyParis
Summary: Harry Potter aime et est aimé par ses parents, son parrain et son frère. Il n'est pas maltraité, abusé ou négligé. Alors pourquoi est-il un mage noir? Harry n'est pas le Survivant dans cette histoire. Traduction.


**Auteur** : pureb99. J'ai son autorisation pour faire cette traduction.

**Titre en anglais** : Harry Potter and the Boy Who Lived

**Titre en français** : Harry Potter et le Survivant

**Traducteur **: DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Beta Reader** : La-p'tite-tête, qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet **: Harry Potter aime et est aimé par ses parents, son parrain et son frère. Il n'est pas maltraité, abusé ou négligé. Alors pourquoi est-il un sorcier sombre ? Harry n'est pas le Survivant dans cette histoire.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Harry Potter et le Survivant**

**  
****Chapitre 1 ****: Un commencement différent**

**Manifestation du destin**

**(31 octobre 1981) ...**

«Avada Kedavra ! » C'est avec un bref éclat de lumière verte qu'un homme qui ressemblait à un serpent tua négligemment la Moldue qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Les yeux rouge sang du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne montrèrent ni jouissance, ni colère face à cet acte monstrueux. Tuer des Moldus était tout simplement un service qu'il rendait au monde sorcier.

Un bruit de pas frénétiques attira l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se retourna et vit une femme moldue, des larmes s'écoulant sur son visage en regardant son mari mort du pied de l'escalier. «David! David, s'il te plaît, relève-toi », dit-elle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. « Je crains que vous ne soyez maintenant une veuve, Mme Evans. »

«Vous, espèce de mons… »

« Imperium ! » Le sortilège mit immédiatement fin aux cris de la femme désespérée. « Amène-moi auprès de Nathan Potter. »

La femme obéissante tourna ses talons et mena l'homme le plus cruel de la planète en haut des escaliers, là où dormaient ses deux petits-enfants. Elle poussa la porte à l'extrémité du couloir et pénétra dans la pièce où un seul berceau abritait les deux jeunes garçons.

Voldemort suivit la Moldue avec un sourire plein de satisfaction sur son visage. Depuis qu'il avait été informé de la prophétie qui prédisait sa chute, il n'avait pas fait autre chose que de s'assurer de la destruction de l'enfant. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que son réseau d'espions découvre tous les enfants nés vers la fin de Juillet. Un employé à Ste-Mangouste, sous le sortilège de l'Imperium, avait facilement obtenu et copié les dossiers pour chaque enfant né durant cette période. À partir de ces renseignements, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait appris que deux enfants étaient nés le 31 Juillet.

Harry Potter était né le 31 Juillet à 22h42, tandis que Nathan Potter était né le 31 Juillet à 22h50. Nathan Potter était donc le dernier enfant sorcier né ce mois-là en Grande-Bretagne.

_Né quand mourra le septième mois_, se rappela le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il consulta les documents. Nathan Potter pouvait être celui qui pourrait entraîner sa chute. Cela n'arriverait pas. Il suffisait simplement de tuer le garçon avant qu'il ne devienne une menace.

Malheureusement, l'ancienne magie avec laquelle Albus Dumbledore avait protégé les Potter était presque impénétrable et Voldemort avait horreur de l'admettre.

Ses disciples avaient tenté d'enlever le traître à son sang, Sirius Black, et de lui faire révéler leur emplacement, mais la mission avait échoué et maintenant Black se cachait également quelque part sous le sortilège de Fidélitas. Son espion avait reporté que c'était Dumbledore lui-même qui était le Gardien du Secret de Black, mettre la main sur lui était donc devenu impossible.

Frustré, Voldemort avait alors ordonné à son espion de kidnapper les enfants Potter, mais ce plan avait également échoué d'une manière spectaculaire. Les protections supplémentaires autour de la propriété des Potter ne permettraient pas aux enfants d'être enlevés de force par quiconque n'ayant pas un lien de sang avec eux. Cette tentative avait failli lui coûter son unique espion dans l'Ordre du Phénix, et ce n'était que la rapidité d'esprit de Peter qui avait convaincu les Potter de son innocence dans cette affaire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas un idiot. Il reconnaissait que jusqu'à présent tous ses plans avaient été précipités et mal conçus. Voldemort avait toujours appris de ses erreurs et ainsi donc, il se mit à attendre. Il attendrait et réfléchirait à la disparition de l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'une occasion se présente. En attendant, il laissa éclater sa frustration en lançant des attaques contre le monde magique britannique. Il fut implacable. Les géants, les trolls, les vampires, les loups-garous et ses Mangemorts, il les envoya tous en mission nocturne.

Alors que la guerre s'intensifiait, son espion, qui se chargeait des échanges de courriers entre Lily Potter et ses parents moldus, insinua aux Potter à quel point les parents de la foutue Sang-de-bourbe désiraient voir leurs petits-enfants. Finalement, les Potter acceptèrent une telle rencontre. Peter suggéra que comme la réunion de l'Ordre pour Halloween ne durait qu'une ou deux heures, cela serait suffisamment sûr pour laisser les enfants avec leurs grands-parents, en plus Peter resterait sur place pour les garder.

Le soir d'Halloween, les Potter laissèrent leurs enfants à la maison de leurs grands-parents moldus. Immédiatement après leur transplanage, Peter contacta le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et maintenant Voldemort était prêt à assurer sa domination éternelle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda les deux enfants couchés côte à côte dans le berceau. « Lequel est Nathan Potter? », demanda-t-il à la Moldue.

La femme prit rapidement l'un des enfants dans ses bras et le présenta au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Place-le sur le sol », ordonna Voldemort.

Dès que l'enfant se retrouva sur le plancher, il commença à pleurer. Peu après, l'autre enfant Potter se réveilla et se mit également à pleurnicher.

Parvenu à ses fins, Voldemort mit un terme à la vie de ladite Moldue à l'aide d'un rapide 'Avada Kedavra'.

La femme tomba morte aux pieds de Nathan Potter et cela ne fit qu'augmenter les cris frénétiques des enfants. Regardant les deux garçons Potter, Voldemort éleva sa baguette pour tuer d'abord le jumeau de Nathan Potter, mais alors qu'il était sur le point d'envoyer le sortilège de la mort sur Harry Potter, les protections magiques qu'il avait placées autour de la maison des Moldus tremblèrent et faiblirent.

Dumbledore! Voldemort reconnaîtrait la magie de son ancien professeur n'importe où. Il était venu pour défendre son élu, mais le vieil homme arriverait trop tard cette fois-ci, le garçon allait mourir de sa main! Détournant sa baguette de Harry Potter, Voldemort gronda, « Adieu, Nathan Potter. Avada Kedavra! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit lorsque la lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette et frappa l'enfant à la tête, mais bientôt tout alla de travers. Nathan Potter hurla de douleur et le sortilège de la mort sembla s'accumuler autour du front de l'enfant avant de ricocher vers Voldemort, qui se prit la totalité du sort dans la poitrine.

Avec un cri d'agonie absolue, Voldemort ressentit une douleur à déchirer l'âme alors que son corps était détruit.

**Présent et passé  
Godric's Hollow, (11 décembre 1988) ...  
**  
« S'il te plaît, Maman », gémit Harry tout en faisant les yeux doux à sa mère.

Lily soupira. Ils avaient eu cette conversation beaucoup trop souvent. « Harry, non. Nathan et toi êtes beaucoup trop jeunes pour commencer à apprendre la magie. »

Sept années s'étaient écoulées depuis cette nuit fatidique où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu. Cela faisait sept ans que son plus jeune fils, Nathan, avait été proclamé sauveur du monde magique. Cela faisait sept ans que James et elle avaient découvert que l'un de leurs plus proches amis avait monté un coup pour que ses parents et leurs enfants meurent.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans le monde et ce n'était pas toujours pour le mieux. Une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincu, Lily avait voulu lever le sortilège de Fidélitas sur Godric's Hollow afin qu'ils puissent vivre une vie aussi normale que possible. Malheureusement, cela ne devait pas arriver. Albus les mit en garde contre l'abandon du charme. Au début, c'était juste le temps que les disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres soient capturés, mais après ce qui était arrivé à Frank et Alice Londubat, Lily fut reconnaissante que James et elle aient écouté Albus. Toutefois, lorsque plusieurs Mangemorts reconnus évitèrent la prison en clamant avoir agi sous le sortilège de l'Imperium, Lily et James furent contraints de garder le sortilège beaucoup plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient espéré.

Quand Harry et Nathan eurent cinq ans, ils envisagèrent de lever l'ensorcellement. Cette décision fut finalement rejetée après une sortie en famille sur le Chemin de Traverse. En effet, ils furent assaillis par des sympathisants et des personnes qui voulaient prendre des photos de Nathan. Inutile de dire que les deux garçons furent terrifiés par les cris de cette énorme foule et c'est seulement l'arrivée opportune d'Albus avec plusieurs anciens membres de l'Ordre qui les avaient empêchés d'être complètement dépassés.

Après l'incident du Chemin de Traverse, Albus suggéra à James et Lily d'élever Harry et Nathan sous le sortilège de Fidélitas afin d'éviter à Nathan de devenir arrogant pour avoir vaincu Voldemort. Albus eut seulement besoin de demander à James comment il aurait été s'il avait vaincu le sorcier le plus puissant au monde lorsqu'il était âgé d'un an pour obtenir le soutien du couple. Lily n'aurait pas permis à Nathan de devenir un salaud arrogant comme son mari l'avait été autrefois et James avait depuis longtemps admis qu'il n'aurait jamais obtenu Lily en agissant comme il l'avait fait durant ses six premières années à Poudlard.

Lily et James étaient fiers de dire qu'ils avaient élevé Harry et Nathan sans montrer aucun favoritisme. Quand ils avaient raconté aux deux garçons la manière avec laquelle Nathan avait arrêté Voldemort, ils prirent bien soin de mentionner que ce n'était nullement un pouvoir supérieur qui avait sauvé Nathan, mais plutôt une chance sur un milliard. Cela avait permis de s'assurer que Nathan n'avait pas la grosse tête et que Harry ne se sentait pas inférieur à son jumeau.

« Mais Maman, tu m'as raconté que tu avais appris la magie avant de te rendre à Poudlard », fit valoir Harry.

« C'était complètement différent, Harry », répondit Lily. « J'avais presque dix ans à l'époque. »

« Mais Nathan et moi, on a huit ans. Ce qui n'est pas très loin de dix. »

A la mention de Nathan, Lily jeta un regard plein de curiosité tout autour de la salle de séjour. « Où est ton frère? Je suis surprise qu'il ne soit pas ici en train d'argumenter à tes côtés. »

Ayant grandi sans aucun autre camarade, ses deux garçons étaient pratiquement inséparables. Ils avaient bien sûr leurs disputes mais elles se terminaient habituellement lorsque l'un ou l'autre disait quelque chose de blessant, entraînant chez l'autre de la magie accidentelle. Rien de trop grave cependant – Nathan avait une fois enlevé la totalité de la chevelure de Harry tandis que ce dernier avait fait tourner à plusieurs reprises la peau de son frère en rose bonbon. Les deux garçons s'aimaient tout simplement trop, même leur magie ne leur faisait rien faire de plus nocif que de les embarrasser l'un l'autre.

« Il est dehors avec Papa et Oncle Sirius », dit Harry avec un sourire innocent sur son visage.

Lily se raidit immédiatement. James avait certainement grandi depuis Poudlard, mais chaque fois que Sirius ou Remus et lui se réunissaient avec les garçons, c'était comme s'ils retournaient à l'âge de leurs dix-sept ans. « Et que font-ils? », demanda-t-elle.

Harry sourit avec éclat. « Oncle Sirius a promis de nous apprendre à voler sur de vrais balais pendant les vacances. »

« Il a quoi ? », tonna Lily.

« Ouais, Nathan est dehors en train d'essayer le Nimbus 1700 », dit Harry en ignorant la colère croissante de sa mère. « Tu sais, si tu avais commencé à nous enseigner la magie, nous ne passerions pas autant de temps à essayer de faire raconter par Oncle Sirius les frasques qu'il a faites ou à embêter Papa afin qu'il nous procure un véritable balai. »

Lily plissa les yeux et jeta un regard soupçonneux à son fils souriant. « Je pensais que tu avais dit que ton oncle Sirius avait déjà acheté un Nimbus 1700. »

Harry pâlit à ce qu'il avait accidentellement laissé échapper. « Eh bien... il... »

« Harry, est-ce que oui ou non ton oncle vous a acheté, à Nathan et à toi, un Nimbus 1700 ? », demanda Lily en fixant sévèrement son fils aîné.

Harry mit les mains dans ses poches et se frotta les pieds sur le tapis. « Non », admit-il en semblant très coupable d'avoir menti. « Mais Sirius et Papa nous ont laissé entendre que nous recevrons notre balai soit à Noël soit pour notre prochain anniversaire. »

Lily fixa Harry pendant un certain temps, comme si elle méditait les paroles de son fils. James avait fait pression pour que les garçons reçoivent un balai de course pour Noël, mais elle avait réussi à lui faire admettre qu'à huit ans, ils étaient encore bien trop jeunes. Elle était néanmoins certaine qu'ils allaient recevoir tous les deux un balai pour leur anniversaire. Imaginer ses deux fils voler sur ces engins de mort en jouant imprudemment au Quidditch comme leur père, l'effrayait plus qu'elle n'était disposée à l'admettre.

Peut-être, pensa-t-elle, pourrait-elle empêcher ses deux garçons de devenir complètement obsédés par le Quidditch comme l'était son mari. Bien que toute magie avec une baguette était certainement impossible, elle pouvait leur enseigner un peu de théorie ainsi que des trucs pratiques de potions, un peu comme Severus l'avait fait avec elle quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

A la pensée de Severus Rogue, Lily s'arrêta. Elle ne lui avait pas écrit depuis plus d'un an, et ne l'avait pas vu depuis une conférence sur les Potions en 1985. Leur rencontre avait été délicate, et c'était un euphémisme. Une partie de Lily était en colère contre Severus pour son rôle en communiquant à Voldemort la prophétie, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait changé de camp et qu'il avait pris des risques considérables pour la sauver. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion ; Severus se souciait comme d'une guigne de James.

Pourtant, elle savait que Severus enseignait à Poudlard, et que probablement il ne demandait rien d'autre que le meilleur de ses étudiants. Cependant, Severus n'avait tout simplement pas la patience ou le tempérament d'attendre quoi que ce soit pour certains d'entre eux. Il serait certainement bon, dans le meilleur intérêt de ses enfants, de connaître leurs potions avant de poser le pied dans sa classe.

« Harry, tu as eu tort de me mentir », réprimanda Lily. « J'aurais été très mécontente avec ton oncle Sirius et tu sais combien je n'aime pas m'excuser auprès de lui. »

Même s'il se faisait gronder, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire sur son visage suite au commentaire de sa mère.

« Je suppose, cependant, que je pourrais commencer à vous apprendre, à ton frère et à toi, un peu de magie », dit Lily tandis que Harry poussait un cri de joie. « Il y aura des règles. Tout d'abord, vous n'aurez pas de baguette. Vous êtes actuellement trop jeunes pour la contrôler d'une manière correcte, vous pourriez vous blesser. Cela signifie que vous n'apprendrez que la théorie durant ces cours, d'accord? »

Constatant que Harry ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux de ne pas recevoir une baguette plus tôt, Lily poursuivit. « Vous allez également apprendre les Potions avec moi, et je vous laisserai en préparer. Cependant, vous ne devrez en aucun cas essayer de faire quelque chose sans que je sois là. Est-ce bien clair? »

La déception de Harry se transforma rapidement en joie, car il hocha la tête. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Très bien, Harry, va le dire maintenant à ton frère. Nous commencerons vos leçons ce week-end. »

Lily observa Harry sortir joyeusement de la salle pour aller retrouver son frère. C'est en secouant la tête et en se demandant dans quoi elle s'était elle-même mise que Lily entra dans la cuisine pour se faire du thé.

L'expression excitée de Harry lui avait rappelé comment elle avait été. Elle aussi avait voulu tout savoir sur la magie et elle avait été bouleversée lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir de baguette jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille à Poudlard. Lily se rappela du sourire de Severus, pas le rictus qu'il affichait maintenant, mais un véritable sourire, tandis qu'elle déclamait que ce n'était pas juste car ils ne pouvaient pas obtenir une baguette avant l'âge de onze ans. Combien leur vie avait changé depuis lors.

Elle se rappela du moment où leur amitié avait pris fin. Comment Severus l'avait traitée de 'sale Sang-de-bourbe' ce jour-là après leurs BUSE. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé qu'il puisse dire quelque chose de si cruel, et elle avait refusé d'écouter ses excuses cet été-là. Lily savait que Severus était très en colère envers son père qui était violent et qu'il devait être prudent dans sa propre Maison parce qu'il était un Sang-mêlé. Même quand elle avait remarqué qu'il sortait avec des gens beaucoup plus rudes à partir de leur sixième année, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il allait devenir un Mangemort. Pas Severus.

Mais il l'était. Depuis combien de temps, elle ne savait pas, mais il l'était.

Néanmoins, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir son sourire sur son visage de onze ans, quand elle pensait à lui, et elle dut admettre à contrecœur qu'elle n'était pas exactement irréprochable dans la descente de son meilleur ami dans les forces du mal. Elle avait été une adolescente émotionnelle. Elle avait été blessée et trahie de la pire façon par son meilleur ami et par conséquent elle l'avait fustigé et abandonné. Elle était furieuse contre Severus, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, ou voulu, qu'il tombe de cette façon-là.

Lily prit une décision et se leva lentement. Elle devait donner un très long appel, repoussé depuis trop longtemps, par la cheminée, et se réconcilier avec un vieil ami.

**Une sortie en famille  
Godric's Hollow (31 Juillet 1991) ...**

« Nathan, dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard! », hurla Harry dans l'escalier.

James rit en voyant l'impatience de son fils. « Calme-toi, Harry. Nous avons tout notre temps. Le Chemin ne va pas bouger. »

« Mais Papa, nous avons onze ans depuis plusieurs heures déjà et Nathan traîne toujours. »

« J'arrive. J'arrive. Voilà, j'arrive », déclara Nathan en sautant d'un bond les dernières marches.

« Enfin », dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nathan roula des yeux à son frère. « La librairie sera ouverte pour toi, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Ouais, bon, mais si on ne se dépêche pas, Maman ne vous laissera pas, Papa et toi, regarder les tout nouveaux balais », répliqua Harry, et en entendant cela Nathan et James échangèrent un regard horrifié.

« Lily, ma chérie, nous ferions bien de partir. Je ne veux pas me frayer un passage parmi la foule, après tout », cria James en poussant précipitamment ses deux garçons dans la cuisine.

« Déjà? », demanda Lily.

« Eh bien, tu sais, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir », dit James sournoisement.

Lily jeta simplement un regard appréciatif à James pendant un moment. « D'accord. Nathan, n'oublie pas ton chapeau, et si quelqu'un te demande ton nom, que dois-tu répondre ? »

« Dudley Dursley », répondit Nathan avec un sourire narquois.

Lily n'eut pas du tout l'air contente et se tourna vers James d'un air accusateur. « Ce n'est pas drôle. Le pauvre garçon ne peut désormais même plus entendre le mot 'magie' sans qu'il s'empoigne… »

« Son énorme derrière », railla Nathan, mais il se tut rapidement en voyant le regard indigné de sa mère.

« Nous avons tout remis en place, Lily », déclara doucement James. « Et le garçon a clairement réagi de façon excessive… »

« Ce bonbon lui a fait pousser une queue, James! », coupa Lily en colère. « C'était là sa première expérience avec la magie. »

« C'était une brute », souligna calmement Harry.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse pour s'abaisser à son niveau », dit Lily avec passion avant de se calmer. « Je ne veux plus avoir ce genre de discussion. Allons-y. »

Après quelques rapides sortilèges de glamour, la famille Potter, qui était maintenant méconnaissable, prit la cheminée jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur puis passèrent à travers le passage magique qui donnait accès au Chemin de Traverse.

« Avons-nous assez d'argent, Charles? », demanda Lily en utilisant le deuxième prénom de James.

« Oui, pourquoi ne pas nous diviser? Je sais que Nathan a ses trucs d'apothicaires, mais Harry n'en a plus », dit James.

« D'accord », convint Lily. « Rendez-vous chez Ollivander à midi. » En voyant le regard extatique sur le visage de son mari, Lily ajouta rapidement : « Mais je te jure que si vous arrivez sans aucune des fournitures scolaires de Dudley et avec un sourire stupide sur le visage, je vous interdirai à jamais d'emmener Dudley au magasin de matériel pour jouer au Quidditch. »

Dûment discipliné, James conduisit rapidement Nathan chez Madame Guipure tout en marmonnant à propos de faire leurs achats rapidement.

« Donc, où allons-nous, Harry? », demanda Lily.

« Chez Fleury & Bott », répondit immédiatement Harry, ce qui fit sourire sa mère.

Harry s'était plongé dans l'enseignement de la magie de sa mère comme un poisson dans l'eau et Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fière de l'enthousiasme de son fils. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à enseigner à Harry et à Nathan, elle avait eu du mal à garder les leçons intéressantes pour Harry sans passer par-dessus la tête de Nathan avec la matière. Cela avait été presque impossible, toutefois, car son fils aîné avait étudié en lisant d'une manière obsessionnelle tous les livres traitant de la magie et appartenant aux Potter. Elle ne pouvait pas compter le nombre de fois où elle avait vu son fils endormi avec un grand livre posé sur sa poitrine ou pratiquer des mouvements de baguette avec un bâton dans la cour tandis que Nathan jouait au Quidditch ou faisait des farces magiques. Cela en était même arrivé au point où Lily avait ordonné à Harry d'aller jouer au Quidditch un jour avec son frère et ses oncles.

Bien que n'étant pas complètement identiques, les deux garçons partageaient la carrure de leur père et ses cheveux noirs. Harry, cependant, apprivoisait ses cheveux indisciplinés et se plaisait à les lisser de la manière traditionnelle d'un Sang-pur avec beaucoup de gel coiffant. Nathan, d'autre part, semblait apprécier imiter la coiffure indisciplinée de son père.

Outre leurs cheveux, l'autre différence entre les jumeaux était que Harry avait hérité les yeux verts brillants de Lily tandis que Nathan avait les yeux marrons de son père ainsi que ses pommettes saillantes. Il y avait bien sûr l'évident identificateur : Nathan avait la désormais célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front à l'endroit où le sortilège de la mort de Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à le tuer.

« D'accord, Harry, maintenant rappelle-toi : j'ai ta liste et tu ne peux choisir que trois autres livres », dit Lily tandis qu'elle guidait son fils dans le magasin.

Cinquante-cinq minutes plus tard, une Lily Potter exaspérée escortée de son fils sortait de Fleury et Bott et courait rapidement pour finir ses achats. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'ils avaient passé presque une heure à la librairie. Si elle arrivait en retard chez Ollivander, James ne l'oublierait pas. Eh bien ... James devrait laisser tomber ou il irait dormir sur le canapé, décida-t-elle, mais Sirius et Remus ne l'oublieraient jamais et James informerait bien sûr ses camarades Maraudeurs.

Arrivant devant chez Ollivander, Lily vérifia sa montre et constata qu'ils avaient cinq minutes d'avance. En entrant dans le magasin, Lily remarqua immédiatement James et Nathan assis dans un fauteuil, car M. Ollivander semblait être occupé à trouver la baguette appropriée à un garçon irlandais nerveux.

« Vous êtes arrivés en avance », commenta Lily.

« Papa nous a amenés ici il y a vingt minutes », gronda Nathan.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle menait encore James par le bout du nez après toutes ces années.

Un cri plein de joie et d'excitation alerta les Potter que le garçon irlandais, qui dansait maintenant, avait trouvé sa baguette. Sept Gallions plus tard et sa mère le traîna hors de la boutique. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, la femme adressa aux Potter un regard plein d'excuses.

« Ah, et maintenant que cette petite affaire est finie, je suppose que les deux jeunes Potter auront aujourd'hui besoin de baguettes ? », dit Ollivander en tournant son attention vers eux.

« Comment le savez-vous, monsieur? », demanda James en supprimant son glamour. « Personne ne nous a reconnus durant toute cette journée. »

« Mon garçon, je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue. Cœur de dragon, douze pouces, plutôt bonne pour la métamorphose, n'est-ce pas? », déclara Ollivander en désignant la baguette de James. « Et Mme Potter. Saule avec un crin de licorne, plutôt souple. Pourtant, c'est une bonne baguette pour les sortilèges. Je me demande avec quoi vont se retrouver les deux garçons. Qui est le premier?

Nathan s'avança hardiment et Harry regarda son frère être mesuré par un mètre-ruban magique puis être donné des baguettes à essayer. Après ce qui semblait être une bonne heure de Nathan qui levait une baguette au-dessus de sa tête et d'Ollivander qui la lui arrachait des mains, le vieil homme retourna derrière son comptoir et en rapporta une autre, semblant visiblement plongé dans ses pensées.

« Essayez celle-ci, M. Potter. Houx et plume de Phénix, 27,5 cm. »

Nathan prit la baguette et l'agita aussitôt, ce qui provoqua des étincelles rouge et or qui remplirent la pièce.

« Bravo, Bravo, M. Potter, c'est bien », dit Ollivander tandis que Lily, James et Harry félicitaient Nathan pour avoir finalement trouvé sa baguette. « Curieux, curieux », marmonna Ollivander.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais qu'est-ce qui est curieux? », demanda Nathan en souriant encore à sa nouvelle baguette.

Ollivander regarda Nathan par-dessus ses lunettes. « Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, M. Potter, et il se trouve que le Phénix dont la plume compose l'intérieur de votre baguette a donné une autre plume, une seule autre plume. Il est curieux que vous soyez destiné à cette baguette alors que c'est sa sœur qui vous a donné cette cicatrice. »

L'ambiance dans le magasin s'alourdit brusquement, car Nathan regardait désormais sa baguette avec horreur. Apparemment inconscient de la tension, Ollivander déclara : « Oui, oui, il est très étrange de voir comment ces choses fonctionnent. Après tout, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier. »

Tout le monde resta silencieux pendant un moment avant qu'Ollivander ne se tourne vers Harry. « Eh bien, M. Potter, vous êtes le prochain. Oui, nous devons nous dépêcher, car même si vous prenez deux fois moins longtemps que votre frère, je pense que nous seront là pour un certain temps. »

Avec la tension semblant être brisée, les Potter se détendirent et regardèrent Ollivander qui commença à présenter à Harry des baguettes avec différentes combinaisons. « Erable et ventricule de dragon… non, ça ne va pas. Bois de rose et crin de licorne… tout simplement pas. Houx et ventricule de dragon… oh, non, non, non. Erable et plume de Phénix… non, absolument pas, mais quelle belle explosion. Frêne et ventricule de dragon, 25 centimètres, une baguette très capricieuse. »

Harry prit cette dernière et ressentit tout de suite un frisson partir de sa main et descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et avec un petit coup rapide, la baguette fit jaillir un flot magique argenté qui alla frapper le mur et qui explosa en des centaines de bulles.

« Trouvée », dit gaiement Ollivander. « Je crois pouvoir dire que vous avez trouvé votre baguette magique, M. Potter. »

« Je vous remercie, monsieur. Aucun avertissement à propos de ma baguette dont la sœur serait celle de Grindelwald, n'est-ce pas? », demanda Harry, ce qui provoqua un léger sourire chez Nathan.

« Non, je crains que non », répondit Ollivander. « Ce sera quatorze Gallions, M. Potter. »

**Premières impressions  
King's Cross (1er septembre) ...**

« Vraiment, Maman, tout va bien se passer » Harry apaisa sa mère pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois.

« Mes garçons ont grandi » dit Lily avec un sourire taquin sur le visage.

« Allons-y Lily, ils vont rater le train si nous restons ici en dehors de la voie », dit James.

« Je sais cela, James, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que Harry et Nathan commencent Poudlard et tu as été celui qui nous a conseillé d'arriver en retard pour éviter d'être assaillis. »

« Ils ne pourront pas aller à Poudlard s'ils ratent le train », murmura James. « Je doute que nous soyons assaillis maintenant. Nathan a son chapeau et la plupart des enfants sont déjà montés dans le train. »

« C'est bon. Allons-y les garçons. Vous vous rappelez comment accéder à la voie? », demanda Lily.

« Il suffit de passer la barrière, Maman. J'ai attendu pendant des années pour aller à Poudlard et nous avons vu au moins huit familles qui sont passées devant nous », dit Harry avec impatience.

« Ouais, allons-y avant que Harry ne devienne fou à l'idée de ne pas voir la bibliothèque de Poudlard », taquina Nathan.

« C'est marrant que tu ries maintenant, Nathan », commença Harry avec un sourire narquois « Parce que je ne t'ai pas vu rire après que nous ayons reçu nos baguettes et que tu ne pouvais pas arrêter le moindre sort que je te jetais. »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir effectivement une vie et de ne pas m'exercer aux mouvements de baguette et aux sorts pendant des heures », rétorqua Nathan.

« Oh, c'est vrai, je suis désolé », dit Harry avec sarcasme. « J'ai oublié que ta capacité à perdre contre Papa au Quidditch signifie que tu as une vie et que je n'en ai pas. »

« Assez ! Maintenant, les garçons, allez-y un à la fois », dit Lily en désignant la barrière.

Harry attrapa rapidement sa malle et se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la barrière ; quelques instants plus tard, il fut rejoint par son frère et ses parents.

« Je ne comprends pas comment aucun Moldu ne remarque jamais rien », commenta Nathan.

Roulant des yeux, Harry déclara : « C'est pour cette raison que ce sortilège s'appelle un sortilège de distraction, monsieur le génie. »

« D'accord, ça suffit », lâcha James lorsque Nathan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à la raillerie de Harry. « Mes garçons, vous allez devoir veiller l'un sur l'autre à Poudlard, ne commencez donc pas sur un mauvais pied. »

« Désolé Papa. »

« Ouais, désolé. »

« Bon. Maintenant que vous êtes tous deux en bons termes, nous nous reverrons à Noël », dit James en étreignant ses deux enfants.

« Oui, et ne vous avisez pas d'oublier d'écrire », dit Lily en pleurant lorsqu'elle rassembla ses fils dans une grande accolade. « Je veux savoir comment se sera passée cette première journée, dans quelle Maison vous avez été répartis et tout ce qui vous arrivera. »

Après encore quelques au revoirs, Harry et Nathan réussirent à s'échapper de leurs parents qui avaient les larmes aux yeux et ils se dirigèrent vers le Poudlard Express.

« Cela a duré une éternité », dit Harry alors qu'il se débattait pour soulever sa malle pour la mettre dans le train avant d'aider son frère avec la sienne.

« Ouais, on aurait dit qu'ils n'allaient jamais nous revoir ou quelque chose comme ça », se plaignit Nathan. « Trouvons un compartiment à proximité, car je ne veux pas trimballer cette malle à travers tout le train. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire… attends, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec nous ? », demanda Harry en secouant la tête puis il tapa sur leurs deux malles avec sa baguette.

Les yeux de Nathan s'élargirent quand il fut capable de soulever la sienne sans aucun problème. « Comment ? »

« Sortilège Poids Plume », expliqua Harry, et comme son frère continuait à le fixer, il ajouta : « C'est dans le septième chapitre de notre livre de Sortilèges. »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne saches pas déjà ? Pourquoi vas-tu quand même à Poudlard? », taquina Nathan.

« Abruti », répondit Harry avec un sourire alors que les deux garçons avançaient dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.

« Oh, Fred, regarde ! Des première année perdus ! »

« Ils semblent de plus en plus petits chaque année, n'est-ce pas? »

Harry et Nathan se retournèrent pour voir deux rouquins souriants s'approcher. Nathan abaissa instinctivement son chapeau pour dissimuler sa cicatrice.

« Nous ne sommes pas perdus », dit Harry aux jumeaux. « Il faudrait être assez bête pour se perdre dans un train. »

« George, il est intelligent celui-là. Nous allons lui présenter notre très cher frère », déclara le premier jumeau.

« Oh oui, Fred, c'est une idée fameuse. Un peu d'intelligence serait utile à Ron, de toute façon », répondit George avant d'empoigner Harry et sa malle. Le rouquin eut l'air un peu surpris par le poids du bagage avant de l'ignorer et traîna pratiquement Harry à travers le couloir. Après une courte marche, il ouvrit une porte et guida Harry dans le compartiment. Un moment plus tard, Fred apparut en tirant Nathan. Harry remarqua qu'il y avait déjà un autre garçon aux cheveux roux assis à l'intérieur.

« Ronald, nous t'avons amené de la compagnie! »

« Oui, maintenant tu ne resteras pas assis avec ta solitude. »

« Maintenant, jouez gentiment, les garçons, et ne nous faites pas revenir ici pour avoir provoqué des problèmes. »

« Crétins ! » cria Ron à ses frères lorsqu'ils partirent et refermèrent la porte du compartiment derrière eux. « Hum, je suis désolé pour eux. Fred et George peuvent être de véritables enquiquineurs. »

« Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je sais comment peuvent être les frères », dit Nathan avec un sourire narquois.

« Très drôle », rétorqua sèchement Harry tandis qu'il lévitait sa malle pour la mettre à côté de celle de Ron.

« Ouah », dit Ron en regardant Harry monter sa malle sans effort. « Tu es un deuxième année? »

« Non, nous sommes tous les deux en première année », commenta Nathan quand il vit que son frère n'allait pas répondre à la question. « Harry n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'étudier la magie, ces dernières années. »

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent. « Vos parents vous laissent déjà apprendre la magie ? Vous avez de la chance. Oh, au fait, je m'appelle Ron, Ron Weasley. »

Harry et Nathan échangèrent un bref coup d'œil avant que Harry acquiesce légèrement, ils allaient bien devoir avouer qui ils étaient à un moment ou un autre. « Harry Potter, et sais-tu que tu as une tache sur le nez ? »

Ron rougit et essaya de se frotter un peu le nez avant que les paroles de Harry ne semblent le frapper. « Attends, tu as dit Potter? »

« Oui, salut, je suis Nathan Potter », dit Nathan avec hésitation en ôtant son chapeau qui cachait sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Ouah », dit Ron avec respect tandis qu'il contemplait sans vergogne la marque de Nathan.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, agacé par Ron. S'il était un indicateur de la façon dont la population de Poudlard allait traiter son frère… eh bien, ça allait être une très longue année.

« Donc, Ron », dit Nathan un peu maladroitement. « Est-ce que tu joues au Quidditch ? »

Cela sembla tirer Ron de son hébétude. « Je joue ! J'adore le Quidditch et je suis un supporter des Canons depuis toujours… »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête lorsque Ron commença à chanter les louanges des Canons de Chudley tandis que Nathan se mettait à plaider pour la Fierté de Portree. Harry pouvait dire que les deux seraient obsédés par le Quidditch pendant un certain temps, il lévita donc sa malle vers le sol afin d'en sortir un livre sur la métamorphose et ignora toutes les tentatives de Nathan ou de Ron pour l'intégrer dans leur conversation sur le Quidditch.

Quand la campagne commença à défiler, on frappa à la porte du compartiment, et celle-ci s'ouvrit pour révéler une fille aux cheveux touffus. « Excusez-moi, mais avez-vous vu un crapaud ? », demanda la jeune fille qui avait pratiquement traîné un autre garçon à sa suite. « Neville a perdu le sien. »

Nathan leva les yeux de sa conversation avec Ron. « Non, désolé, nous n'en avons pas vu un seul. »

La jeune fille sembla insensible à la réponse de Nathan, cependant, étant donné que ses yeux étaient rivés sur Harry, qui agitait sa baguette en un cercle en donnant occasionnellement des petits coups secs.

« Ohhh, tu fais de la magie? », demanda-t-elle avant de s'asseoir en face de Harry. « Voyons cela ! »

Harry regarda la jeune fille légèrement impolie avant qu'un petit sourire apparaisse sur son visage. Se tournant vers Ron, Harry pointa sa baguette vers le garçon. « Pingo Orange. » Le sort sortit de sa baguette et alla frapper Ron, dont la peau devint orange vif. « Voilà, maintenant tu ressembles vraiment à un véritable supporter des Canons. »

Ron regarda horrifié sa peau orangée et prit sa baguette, en colère. « Retransforme-moi », demanda-t-il.

« Harry, retransforme-le », dit Nathan gravement. « Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Très bien, mais seulement si vous me promettez de cesser ce babillage sur le Quidditch, cela dure depuis des heures, et puis Ron, les Canons sont épouvantables, tout le monde le sait », dit Harry tandis qu'il levait sa baguette. « Finite Incantatem ».

Ron revint immédiatement à la normale et eut l'air prêt à exploser de colère. Harry ne savait pas si c'était à cause du sort ou parce qu'il s'était moqué des Canons, probablement les deux.

Avant que Ron puisse se lancer dans une tirade, la jeune fille prit la parole. « Je n'ai jamais vu ce sortilège avant. J'en ai essayé quelques uns à la maison et je les ai tous réussis. Je m'appelle Hermione, en passant, Hermione Granger. »

« Harry Potter. »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Hermione. « As-tu un lien avec Nathan Potter, le Survivant ? »

Harry pointa un doigt vers Nathan. « L'illustre sauveur se trouve juste là. »

Nathan jeta un regard mauvais à Harry avant de dire bonjour à Hermione et à un Neville complètement abasourdi.

« Tu es vraiment Nathan Potter ! Sais-tu que tu es dans 'L'Histoire de la Magie Moderne' et dans 'Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire'? »

Une fois de plus Harry se désintéressa de la conversation. Il avait lu les deux livres dont parlait la jeune fille et il avait trouvé qu'ils manquaient plutôt de rigueur. Honnêtement, ils n'avaient même pas mentionné que Nathan avait un frère.

Neville et Hermione s'en allèrent pour continuer à rechercher le crapaud de Neville après une brève discussion à propos des Maisons de Poudlard. Harry s'apprêtait finalement à participer à cette conversation avant que Nathan intervienne et le proclame un futur Serdaigle sans lui donner la moindre chance d'exprimer son opinion. Il lança à son frère un regard noir, mais s'abstint de commenter les dires perspicaces de Nathan.

Tandis que le train continuait à avancer et qu'il commençait à faire sombre, la porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus. Il ne fallut qu'un regard à Harry entre le garçon au visage pâle qui venait d'entrer et son frère pour qu'il sache que rien de bon n'allait ressortir de cette rencontre. Avec un petit coup de sa baguette, Harry envoya une série d'étincelles sur le garçon, ce qui le fit bondir en arrière dans le couloir, renversant ainsi deux autres garçons qui se préparaient apparemment à le suivre dans le compartiment. Puis Harry se leva rapidement pour aller refermer la porte et la verrouiller avec un bref Collaporta.

« Tu le connais déjà ? », demanda Harry à son frère visiblement contrarié.

« Ouais », répondit Nathan avec colère. « J'ai rencontré cet idiot égocentrique au Chemin de Traverse. »

« Qui c'est ? », demanda Ron.

« Drago Malfoy. J'étais déguisé et il ne cessait de dire encore et encore à quel point il était supérieur à cause de sa famille. »

« Je connais ce nom », grogna Ron. « Mon père n'aime pas du tout M. Malfoy. »

Tandis que Ron et Nathan commençaient à dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre pour commencer à apprendre à jeter des sorts à Drago, Harry secoua la tête et se remit à lire. Ce n'était pas comme si _lui_ avait eu besoin d'un cours pour apprendre cela : il avait subtilement lancé des sorts à Nathan depuis qu'il avait reçu sa baguette, sans que son frère ne le remarque d'ailleurs, Nathan avait probablement juste supposé qu'il avait été sujet aux accidents ou malchanceux durant le mois d'août.

**Poudlard, Grande Salle**

Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant tout ce qui était autour de lui. Les sortilèges sur le plafond, les fantômes, les innombrables armures et les portraits qui parlaient, tout cela était au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Bien sûr, il avait tout lu sur tout dans 'L'histoire de Poudlard', et ses parents et ses oncles lui avait raconté d'innombrables choses à propos de l'école, mais voir tout cela, c'était vraiment incroyable.

La chanson du Choixpeau fut intéressante et il se demanda brièvement s'il devait arriver chaque année avec une nouvelle chanson. Il leva les yeux vers la grande table et aperçut son pseudo-grand-père, Albus Dumbledore, qui regardait fièrement chaque nouvel élève. Harry croisa brièvement le regard du directeur et fut certain que Dumbledore lui adressa un clin d'oeil juste avant que la directrice adjointe McGonagall n'appelle le premier nom pour la Répartition.

Harry reconnut plusieurs noms que ses parents avaient mentionnés. Abbot, Bones, et Davis étaient parmi les plus notables dont Harry se souvenait. Il fut brièvement surpris de constater que son frère et lui n'étaient pas les seuls jumeaux de leur année. Après Padma Patil qui fut répartie à Serdaigle et sa sœur Parvati qui alla à Gryffondor, McGonagall regarda sa liste de noms et appela : « Potter, Harry. »

Harry s'avança avec audace, sachant que les chuchotements de la salle portaient probablement sur son frère et lui. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que le chapeau ne tombe sur ses yeux fut les paroles d'un Poufsouffle particulièrement sans classe disant : « Je ne savais pas que les Potter avaient eu deux enfants. »

« Hmmm, et bien qu'avons-nous ici ? », demanda une voix désincarnée.

« Bonjour ? » Harry demanda timidement. « Choixpeau ? »

« Quel bel esprit vous avez, M. Potter, mais vous avez également un grand désir de faire vos preuves. Oui, vous avez peur que le monde ne voit toujours en vous que le frère du Survivant. Vous voulez prouver que vous êtes meilleur que votre frère ... »

Harry se hérissa de colère. « Je ne veux pas être meilleur que Nathan. »

« S'il vous plaît, M. Potter, vous ne pouvez pas me mentir. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas de mal à chercher la grandeur, et vous la recherchez, M. Potter. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. J'ai réparti de nombreux enfants, mais seule une poignée d'entre eux arrivaient au même standard surérogatoire que vous semblez vous fixer. Maintenant, où vais-je vous mettre, hmm? »

« Gryffondor? », demanda Harry.

« Est-ce ce que vous voulez, M. Potter? Etre un Gryffondor? »

Harry fit une pause. Cela avait toujours été le désir de Nathan d'être le parfait Gryffondor comme leur père, mais voulait-il vraiment être un Gryffondor?

« Votre silence répond à ma question. Maintenant, alors que vous avez initialement commencé à étudier pour tenter de prouver que vous êtes l'égal de votre frère, vous avez développé un amour et un talent pour la magie que j'ai rarement vu chez quelqu'un de votre âge. Oui, c'est tout à fait clair désormais, vous appartenez à ... Serdaigle! »

Le chapeau fut rapidement ôté de la tête de Harry et ce dernier leva les yeux pour voir le professeur McGonagall lui offrir un petit sourire tandis que la table la plus à gauche explosait en cris de joie. Harry commença immédiatement à se diriger vers celle-ci lorsque McGonagall appela : « Potter, Nathan. »

Comme tout le monde à la table des Serdaigles tentait de lui serrer la main et de le féliciter, Harry fit de son mieux pour regarder son frère, quand le chapeau fut placé sur sa tête. A en juger par la façon dont Nathan tenait le tabouret et marmonnait, il lui apparut que son frère avait une conversation très intense avec le Choixpeau. Une minute s'écoula avant que le bord du chapeau ne s'ouvre et proclame Nathan un « Gryffondor ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir avec le reste de la salle lorsque Nathan s'avança jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor. Harry savait que Nathan s'était pratiquement calqué sur leur père depuis un certain temps et que son rêve était de se retrouver à Gryffondor, tout comme l'avait été James Potter.

Lorsque Blaise Zabini fut envoyé à Serpentard, la Répartition se termina. Harry sourit. Il était finalement avec son frère à Poudlard. Cette année allait être géniale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette nouvelle traduction.

Vue la longueur de chaque chapitre (entre 10.000 et 15.000 mots), je n'en traduirai qu'un par mois. C''est d'ailleurs le délai de publication de l'auteur, pureb99, pour la version anglaise de cette histoire.

J'attends avec impatience vos impressions, commentaires. Alors, n'hésitez pas à utiliser le petit bouton en bas de cette page, il sert à ça.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


End file.
